starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Adi Gallia/Leyendas
}} | nace = | muere = 20 ABY (15), Florrum |especie= Tholothiano Corelliana |genero=Femenino | altura = | pelo = | ojos = Azules |piel = Marrón | era = Era del alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion=*Orden Jedi *República Galáctica *Aparecidos Lok |aprendices =Siri Tachi }} '''Adi Gallia' nació en el seno de una familia de diplomáticos Corellianos en Coruscant, es una de las tres hembras que hay en el Consejo Jedi y una de las mejores que había existido. Sus penetrantes ojos azules podrían darle una poderosa presencia sin conocer su potencial en la fuerza, La maestra Jedi Adi Gallia era miembro del Consejo Jedi en los últimos días de la República. Ella y los otros miembros que sesionaban en la alta torre que sobresalía en el paisaje de Coruscant, decidían las cosas importantes de los Jedi. Gallia sirvió en el Consejo cuando el Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn presentó a Anakin Skywalker para ser entrenado. Aunque a primera vista da una imagen de "fragilidad" e "indefensión" Adi es una Maestra Jedi bien entrenada y por tanto maneja el sable de luz con gran maestría. Gallia era una mujer humana alta. Tenía una belleza exótica y usaba un llamativo tocado Tholoth con tentáculos orgánicos sobre su cabeza. La fuerza corre fuertemente en la familia de Adi Gallia. Una prima suya, Stass Allie, también era una Dama Jedi. Adi Gallia era reconocida por su intuición y sus habilidades de investigación. Hija de un importante diplomático Coreliano, Gallia entendía el espeso entramado político del "mundo capital" desde una temprana edad. Su cuidadosa red de contactos la mantenían informada, ella sospechó de la actividad de la Federación de Comercio en los sistemas exteriores. Advirtió de esto al Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum Gallia tiene un gran respeto por el pequeño Maestro Jedi Even Piell. Años atrás, Piell salvó a los padres de Gallia de un ataque terrorista en Lannik. Poco después de la Batalla de Naboo, Gallia y Piell, junto con varios otros miembros del consejo, fueron enviados a Malastare para hablar de paz con los terroristas y los representantes Lannik. Gallia tenía una sobresaliente habilidad como piloto y guerrero. Distinto a la mayoría de los Jedi, Gallia adoptó la poco ortodoxa forma de tomar su sable de luz con el filo hacia abajo. Aunque su propio récord de metas y talentos eran impresionantes. Gallia estaba muy orgullosa de su aprendiz Siri Tachi. Adi Gallia lucho en las Guerras Clon como General y como informante del Consejo Jedi, debido a sus influencias en la política de Coruscant. Sin embargo, en la Escaramuza en Florrum, cayó bajo el Apuñalamiento de Savage Opress que la Muerte lamentara toda la Orden. Durante su carrera de Jedi Adi Galia uso distintos colores de sable como el rojo, naranja y azul. Biografía Primeros años Sus padres eran unos famosos senadores corellianos, que mantuvieron relación con ella a pesar de su entrenamiento jedi. Adi demostró su talento con la fuerza a una edad muy temprana. Vivió en el Templo Jedi, y tras superar las pruebas de caballero jedi, enseguida comenzó a establecer una red de contactos por todo el planeta urbano de Coruscant, aprovechándose del conocimiento que tenía del trabajo de sus padres. Crisis de Naboo Misiones Jedi Emisarios de Malastare Misión a Ki Kiffex Junto con Plo Koon, Adi Gallia fue elegida por Mace Windu para ir con él a Kiffex a detener al poderoso Jedi Oscuro, llamado Volfe Karkko, de escapar del planeta. Después de dejar a Saesee Tiin en Coruscant, los tres Maestros Jedi fueron contactados por la tía abuela de Quinlan Vos, Tinte Vos, diciéndoles que no vengan y que las cosas en el planeta estaban bajo control, pero Mace dejó en claro que todavía seguirían viniendo. A su llegada sin embargo, Quinlan Vos había conseguido ayuda para matar a Karkko y salvar a su padawan, Aayla Secura. La caza de Aurra Sing Guerras Clónicas Las primeras etapas de la guerra Salvando dos droides en Aleen R2-D2 y C-3PO se embarcan en una misión de relevo en Aleen que sale fallida, y después de aventuras inesperadas por ellos, viene a rescatarlos la flota de Adi Gallia e intentan dejar atrás el borde exterior. Para su des gracia, la flota de Grievous se cruza en su camino y tras un intento fallido de ganar, Adi Gallia se bate en duelo con Grievous y pierde. Mientras, los dos droides salen en una nave hacia un planeta habitado por seres minúsculos regidos por una especie de babosa que se hace llamar el gran Hay-Zu y que muere aplastado por accidente cuando C-3PO empuja a su compañero. Luego arreglan su nave y van a otro planeta en el que hay gente mucho más civilizada que los captura y los lleva a un lugar que estaba regido por un gigante holograma que dirigido por unos pequeños droides se hacia pasar por un gran lider que podia incluso tirar rayos. Ellos consiguen desmantelar toda aquella farsa poniendo al descubierto al grupo de droides que dirigía el holograma. Luego, se quedan sin energía y unos piratas los cogen para las luchas de droides, cuando se cruzan con la flota que había capturado a Adi Gallia (la de Grievous) y la derriban por pura diversión, entonces, R2-D2 y C-3PO consiguen adentrarse en la flota de Grievous cuando otras naves, las de el maestro Ploo Koon, asaltan a los separatistas y logran rescatar a Gallia y a los dos androides. Rescate de Eeth Koth Conforme la guerra avanzaba la búsqueda por el General Grievous se extendió por el Borde Exterior y al Maestro Jedi Eeth Koth se le encomendó participar en esta misión, sin embargo fue Capturado por Grievous y llevado a su [[Destructor ligero clase Recusante|destructor clase Recusante]] para ser torturado hasta morir, no sin antes enviar un holomensaje al Templo Jedi en Coruscant para regodearse informando la forma en que mataría a un miembro del Consejo Jedi. Sin embargo mientras Koth era torturado durante el mensaje, fue capaz de usar lenguaje de señas para informar las coordenadas donde se ubicaba. Fue el Comandante Wolffe el que se dio cuenta y fue así como el Maesto Obi-Wan Kenobi leyó las señales que daban la ubicación en el sistema Saleucami. Los Maestros Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker y Adi Gallia se ofrecieron para rescatar al Maestro Koth. Aunque Adi Gallia de principio no podía creer en la ubicación pues la Inteligencia de la República no reportaba la zona como controlada por Grievous. La República envió una pequeña flota para atacar a Grievous con el fin de rescatar a Eeth Koth y también capturar a Grievous, Skywalker y Adi Gallia llegaron durante la batalla por sorpresa en una lanzadera diplomática Jedi y en secreto se infiltraron en el destructor de Grievous, cuando llegaron al puente donde estaba el Maestro Koth siendo torturado hasta morir por el droide táctico TV-94, un grupo de droides comando se le unieron para atacar a los dos Jedi, Skywalker logró evitar que el droide táctico pudiera terminar con la vida de Koth y en ese momento los droides de comando atacaron. Cuando los Jedi terminaron con los droides comando y el droide táctico, liberaron a Koth y se lo llevaron de regreso a la lanzadera con intensión de escapar. Mientras el Maestro Kenobi había permitido que el General Grievous abordara el crucero de la República que utilizó para llegar a Saleucami con la intensión de dar tiempo para efectuar el rescate y posteriormente capturar a Grievous. Pero las cosas no salieron tan bien y el General escapó de regreso a su nave, por lo que Kenobi pidió ayuda a los Jedi, Skywalker siguió con el debilitado Koth, mientras Gallia se apresuró a ayudar a Kenobi para frenar al General. El crucero de la República de Kenobi estaba por destruirse y Grievous llegó al túnel de acoplamiento con su propia nave, allí Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody y sus soldados se enfrentaron con el General, cuando Adi Gallia llegó, Kenobi y los soldados clon estaban por ser expulsados al espacio mientras Grievous estaba escapando, fue así que Gallia se le enfrentó en duelo, pero fue muy breve, pues Grievous estaba pensando más en escapar y Adi Gallia en rescatar a Kenobi, les lanzó un cable con el que llegaron a salvo a la nave de Grievous. Obi-Wan Kenobi quiso seguir a Grievous, pero Adi Gallia le convenció que lo mejor era irse, Skywalker los recogió en un hangar cercano y regresaron con Koth al ''Resuelto''. Allí la Maestra Gallia se ofreció a acompañar a Koth a una fragata médica. Muerte en Florrum Adi Gallia y Obi-Wan Kenobi fueron enviados a Florrum a cazar al antiguo Sith Darth Maul y a su hermano Savage Opress. Mientras Kenobi se enfrentaba a Maul, Gallia se enfrento a Opress; la fuerza del Zabrak demostro ser demasiado para la maestra Jedi, quien, al no poder usar su Forma de combate favorita murio atravesada por la espalda después de que el Sith la derribara. Personalidad y rasgos ﻿Era una mujer muy intuitiva. Era conocida por ser políticamente inteligente. Era muy conocida dentro de las esferas políticas de los Mundos del Núcleo. Se oponía de cualquier forma a la tiranía y a la esclavitud. Poderes y habilidades Ella orginalmente eligió un color inusual para su cristal de sable de luz, una piedra roja; que se asociaba con los Señores Oscuros de los Sith. Pero tras el regreso de los Sith y las crecientes tensiones en el Senado Galáctico, la Maestra Gallia cambió el cristal de su sable por el tradicional cristal azul, asociado con los Guardianes Jedi. De las seis formas de estilo de combate, la Maestra Gallia prefería usar la forma V, Shien, un estilo de lucha agresivo y exigente.Se dice que Adi Gallia tambien uso un cristal violeta. Entre bastidores Apariciones *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''The Sith in the Shadow'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' cómic *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous' *Clone Wars Chapter 21'' *''Star Wars: Obsession * * * * * * * * * * *The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Fuentes * * *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Insider 81'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' Notas y referencias Ver también *Adi's Rest Categoría:Corellianos Categoría:Coruscantis Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Cónsules Jedi Categoría:Generales Jedi Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan